Radiant Skies
by RetrougeWitch-ChangedAccounts
Summary: Kagome finds herself far away from her home in Lumiose City as she travels to the Alola region, and she is quickly greeted by many new faces of humans and Pokemon alike. Though she was hesitant at first, she took up the idea given to her by her father. Her nature was one of curiosity, so she could not pass up the idea. She never- full summary inside. / KagomeXIlima pair!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Kagome finds herself far away from her home in Lumiose City as she travels to the Alola region, and she is quickly greeted by many new faces of humans and Pokemon alike. Though she was hesitant at first, she took up the idea given to her by her father. Her nature was one of curiosity, so she could not pass up the idea. She never once imagined that she'd catch someone's eye._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Ilima._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight hit her face as she made her way down the street. The day was as warm as it was bright- not that she would ever complain about that, and it was very fitting weather for her mood.

Kagome let out a peaceful sigh and a second later she had to readjust the dress she wore as a gust of wind hit her full on. A lot of different smells hit her, the different scents being carried on the wind catching her attention as she mentally placed each scent that wafted against her nose.

"The weather is so nice today," she whispered as she glanced up at the sky. She placed one hand over her eyes to provide them some protection against the bright sun, and a radiant smile bloomed alive on her face.

Melemele Island of the Alola region had been her home for a month now, and she had yet to get over how pretty everything seemed to be. The people were nice, the weather was nice, the sights were nice… everything was so _nice_.

Perhaps that was just her personality speaking, though. She may not have been there for long, but she already preferred the island scenery over the busy city she had come from. The air here carried nothing but peaceful vibes, and she loved that about this place. She felt as though she could breathe freely there, and that was something she would not sacrifice.

A paw tapping against her leg caught her attention, and Kagome glanced down so she could look at the creature trotting next to her as they walked. She came to a halt and crouched next to it. She rubbed her fingers against the fur as it sat down near her crouching form.

The two looked at each other in the eye for a moment before Kagome smiled and scooped the creature up into her arms.

"You're too cute, Eevee!" Kagome cooed over the small creature and cradled it close to her chest. Eevee let out an excited noise in return, and Kagome hummed as she began to skip along with the Pokemon held secure in her arms. Eevee's tail swayed lazily as it rested in the trainer's arms.

"Ah, I wonder what I should do today…" Kagome mused silently to herself as she continued on her way. She had originally planned on just enjoying a walk, but, as she found herself doing so, she was getting a bit bored. She let out a quiet sigh as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I really should start planning ahead, huh, Eevee?"

"Vee!"

At the sound of agreement from the Pokemon, she stifled her laugh and continued on her way. She walked for a few minutes more before something out of her ordinary routine occurred- she found herself getting knocked back onto her rear end by a boy heading the opposite direction. She made sure Eevee was fine before turning blue eyes up to catch a pair of brown ones staring at her with an apologetic hue afloat in them.

"Uh-oh," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. He held a hand out to her, and she took it with a muttered thanks. "Sorry about that. You're okay, right?"

"Ah, yeah," Kagome nodded once sorting out her thoughts. She felt as Eevee clambered up onto her shoulder, and she held her hand out to the boy across from her. "My name is Kagome. What is yours?" she asked him.

"I'm Ash Ketchum! It's great to meet you, Kagome!"

Kagome blinked at hearing the name, and she cocked her head to the side before she could bottle down the curiosity swelling alive in her. That name… she was familiar with it despite not being able to recall meeting him face to face. He seemed to notice the curiosity on her face, and he gave her a look that mirrored her own.

"Hey… is something wrong?" Ash asked her.

"Wrong? Oh no! Not at all," Kagome flicked her hand in a flippant wave as she offered him a warm smile. A second later the smile was weighed down as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes to ponder a bit more on her thoughts. She felt Eevee jump off of where she rested on her shoulder, and she soon heard the chattering between her and his Pikachu. When she opened her eyes next, she spotted Ash crouching down and petting Eevee. Kagome snapped her fingers together, the noise gaining his attention once more, and she crouched down to mimic his stance. Eevee nuzzled against her knees, and Kagome gave him a proud look as she had figured out her thoughts.

"I remember you!" Kagome told him, and he gave her a puzzled look out of surprise.

"Have we met before?" His voice was awash in worry at forgetting someone, and he relaxed a bit when Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"No, we haven't met before, but my father has told me about you a few times! You've met him, but you've never me."

"Really?" Ash perked up a bit at hearing her words. Without hesitating, he began to rack his brain in an attempt to place who her father might be. When he came up with nothing he let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Mind giving me a hand here? I can't remember…"

Kagome laughed at his defeated tone and stood up with Eevee cradled in her arms once more. Ash stood up as well, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder, and the two of them stood side by side.

"I was always busy with other things whenever you came around, and, even when he did pester me to come down and meet you guys, I never bothered to comply," she admitted with a quiet hum. "I don't think it has been all that long… but do you recall Augustine Sycamore?"

"Huh?" Ask perked up at hearing the name, and he suddenly had his full attention on her. It took him a little while to see the connection between them. Not long after looking her over, though, he could see their relation. Their eyes were the same shade of blue, and their hair was the same dark color. Her hair was longer, but it also had that uncontrolled curl to it. "Awesome! I had no idea you were related to him! Though… now I guess I can kinda see it," he told her. They shared a like smile, and he opened his mouth to speak once again. "So, is he here, too?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not," Kagome responded as she adjusted Eevee in her arms. "I'm here on a sort of vacation to get out of Lumiose City for a while, actually. Although… I'll definitely have to let him know that I ran into you here! He'll be thrilled to discover that I finally managed to meet you- even if it was after you departed from Kalos."

"A vacation?"

Kagome nodded and the two began to walk side by side as they continued their conversation. "He didn't like that I was focusing too hard on my work back home. Normally he would not have an issue since I was working hard on my own studies, but he suggested that I take a break from the busy city life so I could take some time to breathe. When he suggested the Alola region I could not pass up the opportunity to research some different species of Pokemon found in Alola!"

"... that doesn't really sound like a vacation since you came with the intention of research…"

A blush rose to tint her cheeks red and she looked away from the boy next to her. "It's a vacation from what I _was_ working on," she muttered. "Anyway, it wasn't like he said I would not be allowed to do research while I'm here. It's sorta like a double benefit. I can get my head out of the city for a while, as well as do some research previously unavailable to me."

Ash laughed and offered her a smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a professor's daughter!" He only paused for a second before he suddenly had his attention glued to her face again. "Hey, have you met Professor Kukui yet?" he asked her.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I've been meaning to find my way out there. I'd love to have the chance to talk with him for a moment or two." she let out a sigh, and Eevee glanced up at her with a worried look in her eye. "Maybe I could even help him out a bit." Of course, whatever the professor here was researching would differ from her father's research of mega evolution, but it wouldn't hurt her to try and help. She'd expand her knowledge as well, and that was one of her main goals of being here.

"Would you be up for meeting him today?" Ash asked her, and he saw as she perked up a bit.

"Of course I would!" she told him before continuing, "but would it be okay to just stop by out of the blue?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind!" Ash told her as he flashed her a thumbs up.

Those words gave her a bit of assurance, and she nodded to show her made up mind. "In that case, then… sure! I'd be overjoyed to meet him today!"

With her mind made up, Ash and she began to walk once more. The conversation between them was kept light, and she did inform him of how things were going since he had left Kalos.

Ash asked about her Eevee, blatantly wondering if she had received the Pokemon prior to her leaving so she would not be alone. She thought it to be a decent question, considering the usual types of Pokemon new trainers would customarily receive upon beginning their own journeys.

Still, Kagome shook her head and squeezed Eevee in an affectionate hug.

"I didn't receive Eevee from him, not exactly," she told him. "I was actually taking care of an egg found for him, and when Eevee hatched from it she imprinted on me upon spotting me before anyone else. Considering how used Eevee is to me now, my father decided that it would be best for me to take Eevee with me, instead of having me take another Pokemon that'd have to get used to me."

They walked for a little while longer before Ash thrust his hand outwards to point towards a building in the distance.

"Just up ahead!" he told her, and Kagome nodded.

"Lead the way!"

* * *

Auroua-chan: Has this pairing been done before? Please tell me other people like Ilima too., lmao. He's great, like c'mon.

When it comes to Eevee evolving, I will take suggestions on what she should evolve into (if she should even evolve at all.) More or less what would match up best with Kagome. Also, other Pokemon, if any, that she should have join her team. I have a few ideas, but I'll gladly ponder any other ones, too.

Also, Sycamore will eventually make a guest appearance.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

Please remember to review&favorite&follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Kagome finds herself far away from her home in Lumiose City as she travels to the Alola region, and she is quickly greeted by many new faces of humans and Pokemon alike. Though she was hesitant at first, she took up the idea given to her by her father. Her nature was one of curiosity, so she could not pass up the idea. She never once imagined that she'd catch someone's eye._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Ilima._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"He's so cute!"

Right away, after arriving at Professor Kukui's home, Kagome found herself to be completely taken by one of the Pokemon there. Ash and Kukui stood next to one another as they both watched the girl coo over the creature now held in her arms.

However, she soon came out of her little daze at feeling something hard scratch against her face, and she gave a light yelp out of astonishment. She held the Pokemon a little bit further away from her face as a small pout appeared on her face. Her pout vanished just as quick as it had appeared, and she turned her attention to Kukui.

"What kind is he?" she asked him, referring to the Pokemon held in her arms.

"That's a Rockruff," he responded. "Rockruff rubs the rocks on its neck against people in order to show its affections," he explained to the girl and watched as she nodded. Not long after, Kagome set Rockruff back onto the ground and smiled to herself when he and Eevee began to chase one another around the room.

Rockruff wasn't the first new Pokemon she had seen since arriving in Alola, but she always got excited whenever she saw a new species. It was the researcher in her.

She crouched down to be on the same level as Rockruff, and when he came back over to her she felt him rub the rocks against her once again. A larger smile appeared on her face when he did so, and a tiny giggle came from her mouth. "I've never seen a Rockruff before," she admitted out loud before falling back to sit on her rear end. "Well, there are a lot of Pokemon I have yet to see, but I get so happy when I see a new kind. It is really fascinating."

"You grew up around Pokemon found in Kalos, right?" Ash asked her as he came to plop down next to her on the ground. Rockruff went up to him next.

"Yeah, for the most part," Kagome nodded her head and watched with amused eyes as Eevee began to chase her tail. She thought silently to herself for a moment. There was one instance where she had encountered an Alolan Pokemon prior to even making up her mind to come here. "It's been really mind-blowing, y'know?" she stated then, "coming here and seeing all sorts of different Pokemon I never even knew existed. I want to research them all to learn as much as I possibly can, but there are so many places to start that I can't make up my mind." Kagome paused then before she bolted up from the floor, successfully startling everyone else in there, and focused her stare directly on Kukui. "Oh, yeah! Before I forget, there were a few things that I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind answering me."

Kukui laughed at her sudden explosion of excitement. He found her enthusiastic nature to be fitting to her lively personality. There was no way he could turn down such a chipper request, and he nodded his head in response. "I don't see why not," he said, "ask away!"

"Ah, great!" Kagome clapped her hands together before separating them and setting one finger to her chin as she thought about what she wanted to ask first. She exhaled a breath when she seemed to make up her mind. "Okay! First things first… may I know what you specialize in researching?" she asked him as her first question.

"My specialty?"

Kagome nodded her head as she waited for his response.

"Oh, well, I specialize in Pokemon moves," he told her and watched as she absorbed the information told in her mind. "I suppose it can be sorta unorthodox, but I'll let myself get hit by their moves so I can study them better."

A surprised look appeared on her face, and stuck for a while, at hearing him say that. After a few seconds had passed she gave a snort of laughter. "It is pretty strange, but if it works, then it works! There are so many different methods to study and research things."

He laughed in response before tilting his head towards her and asking, "what is your next question?"

"Oh, yes," she nodded as if only then remembering she had a second thing to ask him. "I wanted to know if I could provide you with some assistance," she stated. "I am aware that it'll be a huge swap from what I have focused on while in Kalos, but having the time to focus on something else is something I don't want to pass up on. If you don't mind, that is!"

He seemed to think it over, even as she continued to ramble on as if she were a broken faucet. After a few moments of him thinking to himself, Kukui let out a laugh and rubbed her head in a gentle pat.

"I'm afraid I don't have much for you to help me out with here, but, if you're really so up for it, how about helping me with something else?"

Kagome fell silent, and an expression of pure confusion flashed onto her face. "What would it be?" she asked him.

"I teach at the Pokemon School, so why don't you help me out over there?" Kukui asked her. "You'd be able to do a bit more learning yourself, as well as interact with a lot of different Pokemon found in the Alola region."

"Are you sure it'd be okay for me to help?"

Helping at a school would be much different than the normal research she was used to handling. Though it did sound like a tempting offer, one that she couldn't decline right away, and it intrigued her a great deal.

Though she had a concern of getting in the way or doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Of course," Kukui responded. "I think you'll do a fantastic job!"

"Then I'd love to!"

Her happiness went through the roof at this arrangement. It wasn't what she would have expected, nearly ever, but it was great nonetheless.

"I'm sure the students there will be able to help you enjoy your vacation, too, even while you're doing some work," Kukui stated with a nod, and he crossed his arms over his chest as though he was certain of those words. "Ash here is a student, as well."

Kagome blinked and turned to face the boy still sitting on the ground. He sat up and offered her a smile.

"The other students are really awesome, and I'm sure you'll be able to get along with them in no time!" He, too, sounded certain in his words, and she found herself smiling in return.

"I really hope so."

* * *

The following day found Kagome on her way to the Pokemon School. Directions were not her strong suit, so she was doing her best to follow the instructions Kukui had given to her before she had left his home.

However, things did not work out well for her.

She assumed she had taken a wrong turn about five minutes back or so because none of this looked to be how Kukui had described it. She pouted before turning and trying to go back down the path she had taken.

Her father had always gotten a chuckle out of her lack of direction, and hence his reason for always being sure she had a map- sometimes more than one- on her before sending her out to do something for him. It had been mildly embarrassing, her being sixteen and having her father constantly ask her if she had a map, but now she was missing that.

More importantly, she was upset that she had yet to get a map.

Eevee was trotting alongside her, occasionally pausing to sniff the ground to see if she could find any direction to go.

She was getting ready to just swallow her pride and ask some random person on the street for the assistance she _really_ needed in this situation, but, before she could, a voice calling out to her caught her attention. Kagome paused in her walking and turned towards the source of the voice she had heard.

"Alola, Kagome!"

She was greeted with a familiar person approaching, and a smile replaced the pout that had been present on her face as she lifted a hand to wave at him.

"Ilima!" She forgot about her current task of locating the school as he closed the distance between them. "It's good to see you again," she told him, to which he returned with a nod of agreement.

She had met Ilima during his time in Lumiose City, as there had been a period of time where he had studied there. It didn't feel like all that long ago since she had last seen or spoken to him.

"When did you arrive in Alola?"

"About a month," she responded, "it's supposed to be a vacation of sorts, but let's be real, I'm here for research purposes, too." She felt Eevee paw at her leg, and Kagome glanced down. Looking down at her Pokemon reminded her right away that she had somewhere she needed to be, and she let out a mini squeak. The noise startled the pink haired male standing next to her, and he offered her a look of concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, but... I really should get going," she said those words, but she was still lost at that moment. Being late did not appeal to her. She turned before Ilima could say anything else, and she offered him a wave before she dashed off in a random direction, silently hoping that it was the one she needed.

Ilima smiled as he watched her sprint away to where it was she needed to be. He had to admit that it was nice to see her behave with so much energy when he was most used to the determined side she had when it came to her research.

He went on with what he had been doing prior to spotting the blue-eyed girl, unable to prevent the hope he had to see her again soon.

* * *

She had ended up getting lucky in her rush, and she had picked the right path she had needed. When she reached the school she saw Kukui waiting to greet her.

"I'm here!" she called out to him as she jogged over to where he stood. When she stopped, she placed her hands on her knees and bent forward as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Glad to see you made it! I was starting to worry you had gotten yourself lost or something."

Though he had said that with a laugh lining his words, Kagome ended up falling forward onto her knees as she let out a defeated whine.

"I did get lost," she admitted, and his laugh stopped right away.

"You're kidding."

Kagome shook her head. "I have the worst sense of directions."

Kukui helped her up from the ground and gave her a pat on the head. "Let's get going," he said. "You've got some people to meet."

Kagome nodded and fell into step with him as he guided both Eevee and herself into the school to where she would be helping him.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I finished this update finally. Sorry for taking so long to get it done.

Anyway.. It seems that Sylveon is a top pick for Eevee to evolve in, so I'll most likely choose that one. It is one of my favorite Eeveelutions, right after Leafeon. I also got a lot of choices for which Pokemon Kagome should catch, so I'll take my time and choose as the story continues. Though, Ninetails and Absol are two options I can completely get behind. Maybe even a Charizard. It just depends on the rest of her to-be team.

(Also, Kagome and Ilima are ~16-17 for this story)

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you~

Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Kagome finds herself far away from her home in Lumiose City as she travels to the Alola region, and she is quickly greeted by many new faces of humans and Pokemon alike. Though she was hesitant at first, she took up the idea given to her by her father. Her nature was one of curiosity, so she could not pass up the idea. She never once imagined that she'd catch someone's eye._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Ilima._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

In what she did, meeting new faces and talking to new people was a common thing. On any single day many people would stop by the lab back in the city she was from, and, while it was never a guarantee, she'd talk to quite a few of them.

Kagome followed behind Professor Kukui, Eevee trotting along proudly behind her, as he took to guiding her into the school building. She was excited to meet everyone, as well as see the types of Pokemon they had that she had yet to encounter. Kukui stopped outside a door opened a crack, and Kagome planted her feet on the ground to stop herself before she could run into his back. She blinked and looked up, waiting patiently for him to turn and explain his halt.

"Here we are!" he told her, and Kagome peered around him to get a better look into the room. It was full of people and Pokemon she was unfamiliar with. However, Ash and Pikachu were in there as well.

"Lead the way!" Kagome encouraged.

Her eyes lit up right away at spotting everyone in the room, Pokemon, and humans. Well, maybe she was a bit more interested in the Pokemon opposed to their trainers, but that was something she couldn't prevent from happening. The variety of creatures in the room amazed her, and she had to remind herself to stay composed, or else she'd end up looking silly or weird. Kagome pulled her normal smile back onto her face and held a hand up to wave at the individuals sitting and staring at her.

Eevee let out an excited noise, her tail twitching back and forth as what little control she had managed slipped away. Not long after she trotted over to a few of the other Pokemon and began to play with them without any hesitation.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" Kagome began to introduce herself. She clasped her hands together behind her back as she let herself take a good look at everyone present in the room. The only one she knew by name was Ash, and he was offering her a smile and an encouraging thumbs up. "My name is Kagome. I'm a researcher from Kalos."

"Kagome is here while on a break from her usual work, and she decided to lend a hand with all of you while working on different research," Kukui stated then, motioning towards the blue-eyed girl with one of his hands. "It'd be great if you all could help her with her research in return."

"It would be really appreciated," Kagome added on as she nodded in an agreement to Kukui's statement. "Alolan Pokemon are mostly new to me, and I would love to learn as much as I could before I must return back home."

No one present in the room had much of an issue with that, and a chorus of agreement and welcomes echoed through the room.

Eevee had already joined the other Pokemon and trainers without any hesitation, and Kagome soon followed suit.

* * *

After her initial introduction had been completed, Kagome had ended up standing and talking to Kukui while she let Eevee freely interact with everyone else in the room. She had already learned the names of everyone in the room, and she had already written down nearly a page long list of notes on a few of the Pokemon present in the room. She now stood, asking Kukui a few questions that had popped into her head about the Pokemon while she had been focused on looking them over.

She jotted down a few more words next to an already existing paragraph once she had gotten the extra information needed. Her smile returned to her face as she turned the page in her notebook, where she then continued to scribble down many more observations she had already made.

"Eek!"

Kagome blinked a few times at the sudden and startled-sounding noise. She turned around and lowered her notebook before letting out a gasp and tossing it to the side. It landed on the surface of a desk, and she hurried over to the stiffly standing blonde female.

Eevee had halted right in front of the young girl, and she was now attempting to brush her fur against Lillie's leg in a plea to get her to pet her.

"Ah..! Eevee, don't!" she called out to her Pokemon, and Eevee peeked back over her shoulder before tilting her head to the side in confusion. Kagome scrambled over to pluck Eevee up from the ground and hold her a safe distance away from Lillie. She offered her an apologetic look as she began to rub behind Eevee's ears. "I'm sorry, Lillie. Eevee can get really happy when around a lot of people. She's very loving and friendly."

"It's okay," Lillie responded, but she still took another safety step back and away from the trainer and her Pokemon, the movement itself seeming stiff and awkward to look at. She looked down at her feet when she felt the pressure of the stare belonging to the blue-eyed girl.

A small frown tugged Kagome's lips downward.

Upon meeting Lillie and learning her name, she had also been informed of the girl's condition- of her inability to touch Pokemon. It wasn't anything she had never seen before, but Lillie's issue was one of the worst cases she had ever been a witness to.

"There's no rush," Kagome commented before offering Lillie a smile, and the blonde looked back up to meet her stare. She set Eevee down and nudged her so she would jolt off and find someone else to interact with. Once Eevee had gone off to elsewhere, Kagome set a hand on Lillie's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I've encountered many people who were afraid of Pokemon before, and it is nothing to feel sheepish about. It just takes time and perseverance to overcome. If you keep working at it, then one day you will be able to get past it."

"She's not just afraid of them. Lillie can't even touch a Pokemon."

"I could if I wanted to. I just choose not to," Lillie defended herself with a small huff, turning her nose up into the air to look away and crossing her arms over her chest. Though, a light hint of pink dusted over her cheeks now, as if she was suddenly embarrassed.

Kagome gave Lillie a stronger smile and patted her shoulder with a gentle touch. Though it was smaller than her own, Lillie offered her one in return.

* * *

Not even an hour after they all had gotten acquainted with one another, Kukui proposed that they head out on an excursion into the wilderness in a search for a few Pokemon.

It did not take long for them all to be out of the building and wandering about in a group, all the while talking back and forth with one another in semi-hushed voices.

Kagome walked alongside Lillie, the both of them swapping bits and pieces of information that they knew with one another. The rustling of a bush cut the raven-haired woman off mid-sentence, and she even came to a halt in her walking as she focused her attention on the bush.

Not long after she had silenced herself a Pokemon dashed out from the plant life. Kagome held a hand up to her mouth, and a large grin spread across her face. Her eyes had lit up as well, and an expression that could only be deemed as excitement showed on her face.

Standing not far off from her was a Rockruff. Her memory of the one she had interacted with upon meeting the professor burned in her mind, and she clasped her hands together as though she had made up her mind.

She had made up her mind.

She wanted _that_ Rockruff!

* * *

Auroua-chan: Quick update for this. I've been meaning to post an update for this for a few days now. Sorry for the delay. I hope I got all the errors out!

Anyhow… Rockruff spotted. Will she catch it, or will it get away from her?

Thank you for reading!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks~

Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Kagome finds herself far away from her home in Lumiose City as she travels to the Alola region, and she is quickly greeted by many new faces of humans and Pokemon alike. Though she was hesitant at first, she took up the idea given to her by her father. Her nature was one of curiosity, so she could not pass up the idea. She never once imagined that she'd catch someone's eye._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Ilima._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"No way!" Kagome let out an excited squeal as she dashed ahead a few more places, her eyes focused completely on the creature standing in front of them all. Her outburst stole the attention of those around her, but she didn't pay them any mind as they made comments on it. She clapped her hands together before placing one on her hip. "That cutie is mine!"

At her words, Rockruff tilted its head to the side and took to watching her movements in curiosity.

"Good luck!"

She felt a bit of motivation at hearing them root for her, and she took a step forward. Eevee bounded up next to her before leaping ahead of her to stand across the Rockruff. "Ready, Eevee?"

Eevee gave a response of determination, and a strong smile lined Kagome's lips.

"Then let's go! Use quick attack!"

Following the command, Eevee rushed forward and at her opponent. She collided with Rockruff, only to get hit a second later by a tackle from him. Eevee shook her head upon landing back on her feet. Before Kagome had a chance to call out another move, Rockruff attacked with rock throw.

"Eevee dodge it and use attract!"

She ducked around the rocks that had been hurled her way before hopping forward and bouncing around in a small circle, glancing towards Rockruff with a wink. The move worked, and Rockruff stumbled around a bit as he followed Eevee's movements, while focusing on her cuteness.

"Now, use bite!"

The hit connected, and Rockruff stumbled around on its feet to keep from falling forward. Deciding that to be a good time, Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball. She tossed it towards the weakened Pokemon, and it bounced off the top of its head before it went inside the ball.

She waited with a mix of excitement and hope as it moved a few times in the grass, only to let out a loud cry when it went still.

"Yay!" Kagome wasted no time as she rushed over to the recently caught Pokemon, picking up the Pokeball and clutching it to her chest. She was overjoyed. She had caught her first Pokemon while in Alola!

Eevee leaped up and settled in Kagome's free arm as she nuzzled against her cheek.

"You did so well, Eevee!" Kagome praised her and squeezed her tight. A second passed before she pressed the button on the ball she held, and out popped the Rockruff she had caught. Eevee hopped out of her arms and to the ground with Rockruff, where a moment later the two began to chase one another.

* * *

"Look at this little cutie!" Kagome held up her Rockruff so it was visible in the camera, and the man on the other side of the screen lifted a hand to rub at his chin. "I caught my first Pokemon in Alola."

"That's great, Kagome!" Augustine Sycamore matched his daughter's smile with one of his own. "How are you doing over there?"

Kagome blinked as she lowered Rockruff so she could cradle him against her chest. "I'm doing great, actually. I've met Professor Kukui, and I'm helping out at the Pokemon School." Eevee hopped up into her arms as well, and she adjusted them so she could hold them both comfortably. At the recollection of the school, she remembered Ash, and she perked up again. "Oh! I also met Ash."

"Is that so? How is he?" Sycamore crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back a bit more in his chair as he listened to Kagome speak.

"He's very lively and he has a nice air around him," she commented with a laugh. "He is easy to get along with, and I am glad I finally got the chance to meet him. Since I never had the chance while in Kalos, I thought it would be unlikely." She glanced over her shoulder for a second, and she spotted the group of students standing and watching her. She turned back to the screen with a bright look on her face. "I've met a lot of people already, and they all are quite nice. I even ran into Ilima, too!"

"I guess I have nothing to worry about, since you seem to be doing so well on your own," Sycamore commented and gave a laugh. "Just remember to keep a map on you, though. You know how awful you are when it comes to directions."

A tint of red dyed her cheeks a dark flush, and she averted her embarrassed gaze. "Don't say that so loud!" she whined, "I don't need everyone knowing that about me."

"But it is something I consider worrying," he laughed again. "Just take care, okay, Kagome?"

Though still embarrassed by his endearing words, she managed to nod her head before they both said their goodbyes and hung up. She was glad the ones waiting for her hadn't been close, and she gave a sigh as a small smile curved her lips upwards.

She made her way over to the waiting group and, upon coming to a halt, they all prepared to depart from the Pokemon center they had stopped at.

* * *

The two eggs placed on the table had captured the attention of those present in the room. Despite the fact they were supposed to be deciding who would look after them, they had all settled on watching them for the time being.

"Kagome, why don't you take care of one of them?" Lana asked the older girl, who then straightened her posture and nearly dropped the notebook she had been writing away in.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! You've hatched an egg before." Mallow nodded her head in agreement with Lana's suggestion. "You know what you're doing."

"Ah… well, I suppose it would be something I could do," she said as she set her notebook down on the surface of the desk. "You still need to decide who will take the other egg home," she told them.

After a few minutes of talking, the favored choice seemed to fall on Lillie, but she looked uncertain. Her issue with touching Pokemon fueled her hesitation, and Kagome reached to set a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you're a great person to look after it," she told the younger girl. "You unquestionably have the knowledge to do a good job."

"But…"

"It'll be a good way to work over your fear, if you wish to do so," Kagome said, her words intending to serve as encouragement for the blonde girl. "You'll do a magnificent job!"

Lillie glanced at the egg, taking a tiny step forward as she kept her attention glued to it. "I-I'll do it."

Those words made the decision final, and the white egg was entrusted into the care of Lillie, while Kagome agreed to watch over the other one.

The school day ended then, and they were all allowed to leave. The eggs went with the chosen person, and each one of them went on their own way home.

Kagome glanced down at the egg she carried, and she eyed it with a curious stare.

She was curious as to what would hatch from it, as well as when it would hatch. The last egg she had cared for had been Eevee's egg, and that had been some time ago. Eevee and Rockruff followed close behind her as she made her way down the semi-populated streets.

As she walked, her thoughts strayed to Lillie and the other egg.

She did not think they had made the wrong choice in leaving the blonde girl to look after the egg. She was very careful and cautious, and she would do a good job of caring for it. Even with her inability to touch Pokemon, she would still do a good job.

"Kagome!"

The voice that called her name caused her to slow her steps, and she turned just enough to spot a familiar figure approaching her. She greeted the pink-haired male with a smile and a tiny nod of her head.

"Oh, Ilima," she turned around completely as he got closer, and she suddenly recalled the other day. "Sorry I had to rush off the other day. I had somewhere I needed to be... and I was already lost."

"It's fine," he responded with a laugh. "I thought that it might have been something like that when you ran off like you did. Though, do you have time now?"

"Yeah," she said as she nodded her head. "I'm not going to be running off anytime soon."

"How about we catch up some, then?" he suggested with a radiant smile on his face, and Kagome didn't hesitate to accept the offer.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

Auroua-chan: Done and done! Anyhow, I checked the episodes for SM, and apparently, Ilima will soon be introduced! I'm really happy, aha. The episode will air in Japan in March.

I've started watching the subbed since the dubbed hasn't been updated yet.

Anyway, I'll quit rambling and end this here. I hope I managed to catch all the errors, but, it not, I'm sorry!

Thank you for reading!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks~

Bye for now!


	5. Notice

Auroua-chan (RetrougeWitch) here with a very important notice.

I'm leaving this account, and moving to a new one. You can find me at CrypticReverie. This account will no longer be updated/posted on.

There should also be a link in my bio that leads to my new account.

Bye-bye for now!


End file.
